The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Azure Snow’ or as the new plant. The new plant was from open pollinated seed collected by the inventor on Jun. 12, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The female (seed) parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as HK9-08-01 (not patented) and male (pollen) parent is ‘Madeline’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,456. Seeds of the cross were harvested on Aug. 7, 2012 and given the breeder code 12-166-3 throughout the evaluation and comparison trials at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant passed the initial trials in 2014 and final trials in the summer of 2016 when it was approved for introduction. The plant was initially asexually propagated by basal vegetative shoot cuttings taken in 2014. The resulting plants of Salvia ‘Azure Snow’ asexually propagated at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. have been found to be true to type and stable in successive generations.
No plants of Salvia ‘Azure Snow’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.